Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal
Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal 'is the second episode (second episode overall) of The Beginning of ''"Ever After High", which aired on May 30th, 2013. '''Overview Apple White is royally ready for Legacy Day! But her world--and the entire world of Ever After High-will be flipped on its crown if Raven Queen questions her destiny instead of pledging it. Can Apple save her Happily Ever After from becoming a Happily NEVER After? Summary The episode starts off with Apple White pledging her destiny to become the next Snow White on Legacy Day. This is later interrupted by the Male Narrator, who makes the Female Narrator start from the beginning of the school year. She then describes what Ever After High is and how the school year is different for the students there since this school year, they have to pledge their destinies to become the next generation of fairytales. Apple White and Briar Beauty are walking along side with each other to the front entrance of Ever After High, both very excited for this school year but for different reasons. Apple is excited that she gets to pledge her destiny to become the next queen while Briar is excited to throw parties all school year before she pledges her destiny to become the next Sleeping Beauty. Of course, when Apple White walked into the school building, every student was in awe. Apple greets Daring Charming, the son of King Charming, at the lockers, who is covering his mouth because he got his teeth whitened but after being encouraged by Apple, he uncovers his mouth causing Tiny to fall after being accidentally blinded by him. Blondie Lockes then walks up to Apple and Daring interviewing them on their current relationship for her Mirror Cast even though they aren't dating yet since they have forever after to date each other. Later that day, Apple and Briar are decorating Apple's and Raven's dorm room, making Raven's side of the room look dark so Raven can embrace her side of the story since she plays a major part in Apple's story. Just before Raven Queen enters the room, Briar leaves by jumping out of the window of the dorm room since Apple didn't want Raven to know that Briar helped on decorating the dorm room. When Raven found out that she was bunking with Apple this school year, she was very confused about the situation because she thought that she was going to be living in the dorm room with Madeline Hatter. Meanwhile, Briar was finally caught by Daring after jumping out of the window, which she found fun so she does it again. Apple and Briar are later walking down to Ashlynn Ella's shoe store to greet Ashlynn, who is catching the shoe orders that she made. Then, Apple leaves to go back to Ever After High to practice for the Legacy Day ceremony excited but what she doesn't know is that Raven Queen has other plans for her own destiny. Back at school, Headmaster Grimm is teaching the Royal and Rebel students of Ever After High what to do when Legacy Day finally comes with Apple White extremely excited while Raven Queen seems very sad. The Royal students of Ever After High starts off the Legacy Day practice, later followed by Raven who struggles to pledge her destiny to become the next Evil Queen. She later asks about what would happen if she doesn't follow in her own destiny leaving everyone in a shock and Apple in a panic since this might mean that she won't get the Happily Ever After that she was dreaming of. Raven later leaves practice when Headmaster Grimm disapproves of that idea. Later that day, Apple White runs off into the Enchanted Forest distressed since she's scared that she might not be able to get the Happily Ever After that she was hoping for. Headmaster Grimm then assigns her to watch Raven and to stir her on the path of evil so she can go through with her destiny. Characters * Female Narrator * Apple White * Male Narrator * Briar Beauty * Tiny * Daring Charming * Headmaster Grimm * Blondie Lockes * Raven Queen * Briar Beauty * Ashlynn Ella * Madeline Hatter (appearance only) * Hunter Huntsman (appearance only) Trivia * Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal mainly focuses on Apple White's point of view. * Cedar Wood and Cerise Hood are absent in this episode. * As revealed by Briar Beauty, every student at Ever After High loves Apple White. * This episode reveals that even though Apple White and Daring Charming are destined to become a couple, they aren't dating. * This episode reveals that Raven Queen and Apple White are sharing a dorm room for this school year and also shows their dorm room for the first time. * This is one of the longest episodes of Ever After High. Video